Cell-cycle-G2-checkpoint-abrogating peptides have been developed using phenotype-based screening to identify compounds that selectively abrogate the G2 checkpoint, as described in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/347,145, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. It was demonstrated that various CBP compounds inhibit phosphorylation activities of variety of kinases involved in the cell cycle G2 checkpoint and bind 14-3-3 proteins involved in the cell cycle G2 checkpoint signal transduction pathways and a variety of other intracellular signal transduction pathways. G2 cell cycle arrest, kinases, and 14-3-3 proteins are involved in a wide variety of other biological processes including immune responses, inflammation, and viral infections.